


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: A day when Sehun got aroused by his boyfriend's dream early in the morning.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A dream is a wish your heart makes

Sehun woke up by the sunrise. The light coming from the window made him annoyed, but he calmed down after seeing his beloved boyfriend beside him. Junmyeon was still asleep. Seeing him all calm made Sehun feel happy for some reason. His boyfriend was so handsome, it must have been the reason. 

Suddenly Junmyeon started to mumble something. He was probably having a dream, Sehun thought to himself. But not some casual dream. Mumble turned into moaning, and it made Sehun very turned on. “Mm…Sehun..” was all Junmyeon was saying, and Sehun was wondering what was happening in older one’s dream. At the same time Sehun felt himself getting a boner. Why at a moment like this, when Junmyeon couldn’t do anything for that?

After a minute Junmyeon made one last moan, and everything went silent for a while, Sehun could only hear panting beside him. He was on the other hand having hard time with his giant boner. Junmyeon was starting to open his eyes, he was all wet from his dream, Sehun could tell that. 

“M-morning honey.” Junmyeon said. He was husky and just wondered what had happened while he was asleep. Sehun was laying still beside him, looking straight at the wall. He was too shy to show the state he was in right now.

“Sehunnn!” Junmyeon whined. “I know you are awake. Look at me handsome!”. Sehun was still laying down, but suddenly spoke out. 

“Of course I am.” Junmyeon was surprised that the younger one still wasn’t facing him. 

“Are you okay? You seem..” was all he could say before Sehun turned around. 

“You made me like this, are you happy now?” He shouted all blushed. 

Junmyeon looked around and saw the boner Sehun had. “You got a boner? Because of me?” He asked.

“Yes. You were all moaning mess and it made me…well you can see it yourself! There was hardly anything I could have done without you helping me”. Sehun said, blushing even more.

“Oh Sehun, you could have just woken me up and tell me what to do.” Junmyeon laughed and then turned more serious.

“What you need me to do baby?” He asked suddenly. It seemed like he was still turned on as well.

Sehun blushed even more, like a tomato, but said: “Just do what happened in your dream. It sounded so hot. I want to know what you did.” 

“Well if you say so..” Junmyeon spoke and took Sehun’s hand, placing it in front of his cock. It was still full of precum. Junmyeon himself placed his hand in front of Sehun’s boner, which was big. “What if we pleasure one another at the same time?” Junmyeon proposed, teasing Sehun with his lips. 

Sehun had never felt himself blushing so hard. “I-I..I would love that.” He spoke and gave a kiss on the older one’s lips. “But please can you start I am getting too impatient.” He spoke and whined. 

“Your wish is my command.” Junmyeon said while laughing and the work began faster than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually 1st fic I ever made >.<


End file.
